pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juneau What I'm Talking About
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, a prank turned into an epic challenge of romance, disease, danger, winners, and losers. We learned that Jan and Soul love helping others boring. But in the end Candace went home but was saved due to Stacy's selfish decision to feed my $500 shoes to a bear. Teamwork is said to be important is it no but watch Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class with Jenny and Candace on the left and everyone else on the right) Phineas: This is awkward Candace: Jenny you're the only one I can trust now that Stacy is gone Jenny: You know what's ironic, by saving you she almost got herself killled Ferb: Isabella you voted Candace Isabella: Yes she ruined my moment with Phineas Ferb: I'm so sorry maybe you'll have a better one Isabella: It was perfect Ferb: You were in a tick and leech infested forest Isabella: Speaking of leeches how's Wendy? Ferb: Not sure. Wendy, are you feeling better? Wenndy: Well, I saw something moving in the toilet moving after I was done Ferb: (awkwardly) Okay (screen switches to first clas) Jan: We might win this Lisa: Cockiness is often what eliminates people like Heather, Ezekiel, Gwen, an Alejandro Jan: Where did you get those photos? Lisa: Online Soul: Why did you bring them here? Lisa: Just for this kind of situation Sandra: Cold alert Mandy: Are we landing Sandra: The ground looks bigger Thaddeus: We better put our coats on Thor: They are fall coats(screen switches (screen switches to loser class) Phineas: I wish we brought thicker jackets (screen switches to Chris and the cast outside the plane) Candace: Where are we the North Pole? Chris: Nope, Alaska (Candace slips) Wendy: I'll get her (At the bottom) Wendy: Karma biting you back it deserves to affect you Candace: Say that one more time and I will slap you with a fish Wendy: (confused) You don't have a fish (Candace pulls a fish out of the water) Wendy: I take that back let's go back up (Back at the top) Chris: Today's challenge involves controlling a giant motorized sled Phineas: That sounds easy Chris: Whille collecting flags around the mountain Phineas: Oh that's difficult Chris: And one person will be collecting the flags on this (shows plexiglass sled) Chris: You're team will be lugging one of you around the course, the first team to bring me all 20 of their teams flags wins Phineas: How do we know whose flags are whose Chris: Your team color will be on yours Phineas: Okay Candace is tallest so she'll collect the flags Candace: Okay Thaddeus: Jan is tall and can easily turn the sled so she'll do it Jan: Got it Chris: Oh and to make it fun I added some work on the sled. One person will steer it, one will turn it with a stick, two will slow the sled down only to make turns, one will make sure the rider doesn't fall and retrieve them if they do, and if necessary one person will need to tilt the sled to avoid flippage. Isabella: I don't think that's a word Chris: Whatever decide who does what (screen switches to Danville) Isabella: I drive Jenny: I check Phineas and Ferb: We creat the friction Wendy: I tilt Baljeet: And I turn (screen switches to Stanville) Sandra: I drive Mandy: I turn Thaddeus and Thor: We frictionate Lisa: Not a real word and I check Soul: I tilt (screen switches to the teams at the top of the mountain) Phieas: Where's the starting mechanism? CHris: You'll find out soon (chuckles) Lisa: I'm scared now Chris: 3, 2, 1, GO (Chris presses a button and the sleds shoot off like a speeding bullet and everyone screams) Chris: I love this show Candace: This is insane, slow down Isabella Isabella: I can't Candace: Slow down Phineas Phineas: We'e trying collect the flags Wnedy: The other team passed us Lisa: I can name 5 things wrong here Soul: Wow that's more than Jan has flags Jan: I have 8, 10, 11 Soul: The finish (Stanville crosses the finish) Chris: If you cross the finish without all your flags you have to come back up here and keep going until you or the others win (screen switches to Stanville back at the top of the mountain) (Chris presses his button and the screen switches to Danville) Phineas: We're doing great (sled speeds up do to Chris) Isabella: We're hitting a sharp turn Baljeet: I'm tilting (sled is tilting slightly) Jenny: Tilt more Baljeet: I am (sled flips over the fence and screen switches to Stanville)) Jan: Careful Soul: I'm trying (Stanville hits a ramp and Jan's rope is cut) Lisa: Sandra, gimme your leg (Lisa jumps over the fence and stops the sled and pulls it up) Soul: We need to maske up for lost time (screen switches to Danville) Phineas: I think I might have a concussion Wendy: We're always falling Isabella: I twisted my ankle can someone get the sled Candace: I tried and it cut my hand Jnny: I'll get it Ferb I might have dislocated my arm Wendy: How did that happen Isabella: Chris probably did it to (in a Swedish accent) make things more fun Phineas: Concussions aren't fun Candace: You look fine Phineas: Well thats because Isabella is keeping me up Candace: We're back up let's hurry (screen switches to Stanville at the finish line) Jan: I dropped 2 flags Soul: Oh no Sandra: We need to hurry Lisa: Look as fast as you can Thaddeus: Danville Candace: Nice Jenny you hold them Jenny: Okay Soul: We're losing time Mandy: This is awful Thor Where are they Jan: I just realized they are in my pocket Thor: We'll never make it Mandy: Nice going Soul: I have an idea (Soul throws a rock) Soul: Now get in the sled Lisa: Hitting the team with a rock won't help (screen switches to Chis & CHef) (The rock lands on Chris's button) (screen switches back to Stanville) Lisa: Te sled's going (Danville get's hit with a sled and they both hit the top of the hill) Chris: It's a tie let's see your flags (Stanville drops 20 and Danville drops 14) Jenny: I must have dropped some when the sled hit us Chris: Rough Stanville wins and it's time to send someone home Danville (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Now before you vote we ran out of barf bags so you'll be getting Gilded Chris's Isabella: I bet they taste better than the peanuts Chris: How did you know they were chocolate Isabella: I didn't Chris: (awkwardly) Okay anyway cast your votes (Everyone votes) Chris: Okay, Gilded Chris's go to Isabella, Phineas, Wendy, Ferb, (pauses) Candace and the last Gilded Chris goes to Jenny Baljeet: Where's mine? Chris: You don't Baljet: What?! I'm not leaving until (CHris hits a button) theres a recount (sled knocks Baljeet out) Baljeet: Help I'm not out CHris: You might wanna open your parachute (opens parachute and it gets tangled) Chris: That's not goo- Oh wait the water broke his fall. So from 2 ahead to 1 behind can Danville catch up? Find out next time on Total Drama WOrldWide Trivia *The title is based off of, "You know what I'm talking about" *This is the second appearance of the Gilded Chris's this season first was Sneako Peako Puerto Rico Category:Fanon Works Category:International Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes